To Help A Sire
by bravenclawesome
Summary: With one strong arm Arthur grabbed him neckerchief-first and shoved his manservant against the wall, pressing closely against him. "You're allowed to help your sire now, Merlin," he growled. Slight D/s, set during 4x04.


To Help A Sire

The council members looked on with half-bemused, half-disapproving looks on their severe faces as the king's breeches fell off him of their own volition. There was a moment of silence as each of them tried to keep their faces as dignified as possible, but the odd serenity of the situation was promptly broken by a cry of, "Allow me to help you, sire!"

A manservant they hadn't noticed before suddenly rushed up to the king and started grappling at his breeches in an attempt to pull them back up. Arthur had only just realised that his pants had fallen down and looked absolutely bewildered. He placed a hand on the servant's back. "No – _no! _Merlin!" he shouted, as the manservant's hands brushed – no, _caressed_ – his hip.

"Your Majesty!" the man gasped out in reply, gritting his teeth as he tried to force Arthur's trousers past his arse. The council members looked away from them and raised their eyebrows at each other as Arthur and his manservant, who was apparently called Merlin, toppled to the ground in a tangle of limbs, the king gripping onto Merlin's shirt so that it rucked upwards in a fruitless attempt to halt his assault.

"_Merlin!"_

"Your Majesty!"

Merlin did an odd sort of backflip on the floor that made one of the council members' lips twitch, and the action caused Merlin's legs to fly skywards in his unbecoming scuffle with the king. "Get _off _me!" Arthur managed to force out.

"I'm trying to help you, sire!" Merlin yelled, but in a flash Arthur had rolled out from underneath him and gotten to his feet, dusting himself down. "There we go," he said again as Arthur forced his trousers back on, glaring at him all the while. It was clear for all to see that the king was angry. Merlin's next words were said in an almost demure fashion with his hands behind his back and his head bowing forwards. It would have been comical enough for the council members to laugh if the situation hadn't concerned the king himself. "Will there be anything else, sire?"

"_NO!_" Arthur yelled, an obvious dismissal evident in his tone. Complying with his implied order, Merlin dipped his head twice in a way that would have infuriated any royal, and stepped backwards before turning to exit. Once he had gone, Arthur turned back towards the council, who straightened their faces and pretended that nothing had happened. Agravaine even had the gall to smile at him. Arthur cleared his throat and moved towards the table, pointing at a spot on the map. "So the terrain…"

* * *

As soon as the council meeting was over, Arthur marched down the corridor and strode into his chambers, where Merlin was already tending to the fire in the hearth, waiting for him. ""Allow me to help you, sire?" What in the world were you _thinking_? You could have exposed us then and there."

Merlin grinned at him in such a way that Arthur knew he didn't regret it one bit. "You told me yesterday that your council meetings were boring, so… I decided to come and help you out."

"I was hard throughout the _entire meeting, _Merlin," Arthur seethed at him. "I had to stand close to the table and bend my knees so the council members wouldn't see the bulge in my trousers." Merlin guffawed at this, and that did it for Arthur; something in him snapped as he looked at that face so full of mirth, and he simply could not take another second of it. With one strong arm he grabbed Merlin neckerchief-first and shoved him against the wall, pressing so closely against him that his arousal was unmistakable. The smile was immediately wiped off Merlin's face as he felt the king's prick sticking into his thigh, to be replaced by a wide-eyed look of… was it fear? Excitement? Arthur wasn't sure, but when he ground his hips against Merlin's leg he heard the man's breath cut off in a shuddering gasp of _"oh_" that gave him all the indication he needed.

"You're allowed to help your sire now, _Mer_lin," he growled, and when Merlin just stood there in shock he snapped him out of it by giving him a harsh bite on the ear. Merlin let out a yelp that quickly turned into a moan when Arthur licked the place he had just bitten with his warm, wet tongue.

"S-sire?" he stuttered nervously, still unsure what Arthur wanted him to do. "I'll serve you any way I can, sire. Just… just show me what you want." Arthur knew that Merlin knew just how much he liked it when he said 'sire', drawing out the single syllable in an utter show of subservience.

"I want you," Arthur said with an edge to his voice, as the straining cock in his pants was now bordering on excruciating, "on your knees _right fucking now_." Without waiting for a reply Arthur stepped away from him, placed a hand on Merlin's lean shoulder and shoved him down. Unfortunately for Merlin the floor they were standing on had no carpet, so his knobbly knees ended up hitting the wooden floorboards rather hard. Merlin let out a cry of pain, but Arthur pulled at his dark hair and ordered harshly, "Stop complaining and get to it, Merlin." Merlin bit his lip and complied.

"Could you… er… stand against the wall, perhaps?" he suggested, looking a little afraid that he was overstepping the line, as Arthur clearly wanted to be the one in control here. "It'll make things easier for me." Arthur looked at him and gave a loud sigh, but rationality told him that it made sense for Merlin to suck him off with his back pressed against the wall, so he shifted towards it with a grunt. Merlin got to work at Arthur's breeches quickly, his long fingers deftly untying the string that held them at the waist. He hooked his fingers into the sides and pushed them down along with the king's underthings. The royal cock sprang free, pulsating and arousal-red_,_ grazing Merlin's cheekbone with a string of pale white precome. A little surprised, Merlin wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"Lick it off," Arthur commanded. Merlin looked up. It was a little disconcerting seeing his manservant so much shorter than him; Arthur was used to looking up at Merlin (which often infuriated him to no end, but that was a story for another time) and if the expression on Merlin's face was anything to go by, from this angle Arthur actually looked rather intimidating to him. Merlin gulped audibly before sticking his tongue out and sliding it across the back of his hand, his blown pupils giving away just how much he liked this situation. "Go on, then," Arthur said, tugging at Merlin's ear. "Suck."

Merlin leaned forward on his knees and grasped Arthur's thighs before shoving his face into Arthur's groin and breathing deeply. Arthur knew that it was where his musk smelled strongest, and when Merlin exhaled the warm air tickled his balls. Arthur moved his hips just slightly to remind Merlin that he was waiting. Merlin seemed to come back to himself and moved his head back a little, and then he removed his hands from Arthur's thighs to place them on his shaft, rubbing slowly up and down it as he maintained eye contact. He was breathing heavily when he leaned forward and grazed his mouth against the tip, darting his tongue out to lick just a little more precome off the slightly softer head of it. He lingered for a few moments, teasing Arthur while he played with his balls and touched them lovingly. Arthur grew a little impatient. "Stop playing, Merlin," he ordered. Merlin gave him a small smile, and his hands wrapped around the base of Arthur's cock so he could open his mouth and suck him down.

The warm and wet sensation that came with a blowjob never failed to arouse Arthur. He fought to control his breathing, lest he come most embarrassingly in Merlin's mouth almost instantly. Merlin paused to gauge exactly when Arthur would be ready for him to continue, sitting there dutifully on his knees with his mouth stretched wide open to accommodate Arthur's girth. Arthur looked down at him and shuddered uncontrollably with desire. Merlin took this as a cue to take him just a little bit deeper, bobbing his head and adding stimulation with his hands in a rhythmic motion as he took him one inch at a time. Arthur groaned loudly when Merlin's lips finally met his fist, meaning that he was now fully sheathed inside. He began to apply the tiniest bit of suction, clamping his lips as tightly as he could around Arthur's length and laving the base of it with his tongue. Now and then his jaw would begin to hurt, so he decided to deal with the situation by using his hand to brush the head of Arthur's dick on the outline of his lips, painting them with come. It was his favourite thing to do, and the pleasure Arthur got from it meant that he received this with absolutely no complaints whatsoever.

When Merlin took him in again he circled his tongue slowly around the head of Arthur's cock, sometimes licking a stripe up from the base that sent uncontrollable shivers coursing through his body. Arthur bucked his hips and Merlin moaned, which sent vibrations shooting up his dick in a most delicious way. Merlin hummed as he gently added a little teeth, gliding them along his shaft and trailing it with his tongue, not enough to hurt, but just enough for Arthur to feel them. Soon Merlin was able to go deep enough that he could move his hands to other places; his nails dug into his thighs, caressed his arse and felt up his tunic. He looked up devilishly at Arthur under his long, thick lashes he knew was Arthur's undoing. Indeed Arthur began to feel his pulse quickening and he had to squeeze his eyes shut and tell himself _don't come yet, not yet._

After a few more moments of this, the noises that were coming from Merlin as he sucked Arthur off were enough to make him lose control entirely. He grabbed Merlin's head in place and shoved his cock as far as it could go; Merlin choked at first, but remembered to breathe through his nose so he wouldn't gag. Arthur's cock hit the back of Merlin's throat where it was tightest, and Merlin swallowed, causing the muscles to constrict and squeeze around the tip. The action took Arthur completely by surprise as his orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave. He wasn't even able to warn Merlin to prepare for his release, but Merlin took it surprisingly well, gulping it down and sucking so he could milk every last drop out of him.

It was over surprisingly quickly after that. Merlin moved his hand to his own breeches to finish himself off, but Arthur stopped him. "You've done enough today… let me." He made quick work of Merlin's trousers and stuck his hands down them, wrapping his hand around Merlin's dick and jerking him off rough, just the way he knew Merlin liked it. It wasn't long before Merlin came into Arthur's hand with a surprised shout, soiling his breeches with semen.

Only Arthur could have the strength to pick Merlin up in his arms right after being on the receiving end of a blowjob. He carried his manservant to his bed and placed him down before collapsing next to him, breathing heavily. When he had managed to get his breath back Arthur rolled over so he was on top of him and kissed him fully, tongue licking into Merlin's mouth so he could taste himself. Merlin mumbled a quiet _"nnngh" _and kissed back with red and swollen lips. It was a few minutes before Merlin started to complain that Arthur was squashing him, so he rolled off again and entwined their fingers together. They looked up at the ceiling and sighed, Merlin with the biggest grin on his face. "That was great," he said. "I think I'll come and disturb your meetings more from now on."

"Don't you _dare_."

**Author's Note:**

**I seem to be getting lots of inspiration from Tumblr these days. I saw a post of the trousers scene on brolinskeep. The tags said "everytime I see this scene I'm getting more and more convinced that this is the foreplay of their newest roleplay. They finish in Arthur's bed as soon as the meeting is over." I saw that and thought, well, why not, so I wrote this. I had to do some research for the finer details, but it was all good clean fun in general. Now leave me a review so I won't have to chase after you for one!**


End file.
